


New faces

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This was based off of a head canon I saw on Tumblr





	

Of course, Morality came first, he appeared as a child around the same age as Thomas was at the time. By then he had understood the concepts of right and wrong.

Logic came almost at the same time if not a little after Morality. They had quickly realized that they worked hand-in-hand with each other he is the reason Thomas understood right and wrong.

Morality and Logic grew up with their host on their own for a while until he had watched his first Disney movie, “Peter Pan” and that’s when a new child had shown up.

Morality excited that they finally had someone else to speak to, share their host with and help out.

“Hi! What’s your name?”

The child looked up at the slightly bigger child before grinning “I am Prince!”

Morality smiled “What do you represent? I’m Morality and represent Right and wrong. Over there is Logic and he’s the smart stuff.”

Logic waved, he was currently busy.

Prince thought for a few seconds “I suppose I would be his fanciful side!”

“Well that’s great!” Morality grinned and took the other’s hand to show him around and teach him how things worked

And that’s how they worked for years, they had found out that the more they we’re alive with Thomas until they were all the same age.

That _was_ until the day before the week before high school.

 

Everyone had looked back seeing someone new.

“Is that a new personality?” Logic asked a bit surprised

“But Thomas is practically an adult!” This also didn’t make sense to Prince

“Let’s try to talk to him.” Morality suggested before walking to the child

“Hey kiddo! What’s your name?”

Pure silence

Morality rubbed the back of his neck “You know your name, right?”

No response, Morality now didn’t know what to do so he just asked the next question that came to mind

“What do you represent?”

That got a response.

The child looked up with a large smile before their host started screaming, Morality could almost see the child getting stronger as he ran to see what was wrong.

Faintly he heard

_“Anxiety.”_


End file.
